nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jello Blobs
Jellos Blobs are property of Pjray02 do not use without permisson Jeloo Blobs are little blobs that love to bounce and only eat fruit and veggies. They apper as weapons in Mega Action Brawl! all having diffrent effects on enemies Noble Jello Blobs Jenny: The only blob that is green and the only blob that cant bounce due to a disability but she loves to bounce on her trampoline. She is married to Nyan and they have a baby who is half green and half Rainbow blob. Nyan: The Only Rainbow Blob and the only blob that can fly. He is married to Jenny and they have a baby who is half green and half rainbow blob. Jello Blob Types Fiery: Firey blobs are always warm and have bad tempers.When angry there flames turn blue along with their eye. They prefer to stay in super hot places like ovens and lava pits. They like the spicy Fruits and Veggies like Dragon Fruit and Halepeno. They mainll stay with other Firey Blobs but also interact with other blobs. All firey Blobs dislike Aquatic Blobs due to the fact that Aquatic blobs can put out there flames. The Firey Blob King is Paul who is more round than other Firey Blobs and his flame is green not orange and yellow. Icy: Icy Blobs are always cold and are Calm and Easy going. All Icy blobs have permanet colds and the not will freeze anything upon contact.They prefer to stay in cold places like fridges and will also burrow into iceburgs. They prefer Cold Fruits and Veggies like Snow Peas and Iceburg Luttece. They cant go in water as they freeze any water they touch. They stay away from Fiery Blobs as Firey Blobs can melt them but besides that they are very social. The Icy blob queen is Judy who is bigger than other Icy Blobs and she wears a snowflake necklace. Explosive: The smallest Blobs but the most dangerous. After an hour has passed or they are alarmed they blink red until they explode causeing minimal damage but if but under a dome the only damage done will be the dome getting destroyed. They prefer to eat Bomb fruit. Even though they explode they are always unharmed. They are very active and very social although they are hyper active. The Explosive Blob king is Earl who is shaped like a nuke bomb and he explodes into a mushroom cloud causing much more damage. Cloner: The only blobs that can clone themselves and are thus the most common Blob. They like to eat blueberries.They stay away from other blobs especially Glue blobs as Glue Blobs can stick whole hordes of them together.They stay in basements reading Comic books.They Cant see well so they all wear glasses or else they run into things,They are able to overwhelm ever the biggest of enemies by rapidly Cloneing themselves and swarming the enemie. Mega Action Brawl! All of the normal blobs apper as weapons while the royal blobs appper as bosses Powers Firey: Sets the enemie on fire causing damage over time. Icy: Freezes the enemie. Bomb: Can be tossed like a grenade at enemies causng high damage. Clone: Can over whelm enemies by rapidly cloning its self and swarming the enemie. Aquatic: Spews Water at the Enemie stuning them. Mole: Holy: Sun: Star: Dark: Rainbow: Were Blob: Ninja: Big: Starwberry: Winged: Toxic: MORE TO COME!